The present invention relates to an image processing system, an information processing device, an information storage device, an image processing method, and the like.
A technique that generates a panoramic image using a digital camera has been developed in recent years. A panoramic image is normally generated by stitching a plurality of still images captured while moving an imaging section in one direction.
The smoothness of the object within the panoramic image varies depending on the still image (material) capture position and the like. A technique that presents the camera moving direction/position or the like to the user who desires to generate a panoramic image has been proposed. For example, JP-A-11-352568, JP-A-2009-060278, and JP-A-2009-124340 disclose such a technique.
JP-A-11-352568 discloses a technique that provides guidance when the user captures still images used to generate a panoramic image by displaying the preceding captured still image on the end of a liquid crystal viewfinder as a reference live-view image.
JP-A-2009-060278 discloses a technique that provides guidance by displaying a guide mark that indicates a capture position at which the user is advised to capture the next still image used to generate a panoramic image.
JP-A-2009-124340 discloses a technique that calculates the degree of correlation between images based on feature points within the overlapping area (matching area) between the captured still image and the viewfinder image (live-view image), and provides capture timing guidance based on the degree of correlation between the images.
According to the guidance techniques disclosed in JP-A-11-352568, JP-A-2009-060278, and JP-A-2009-124340, the user can capture an image while manually adjusting the tilt and the position of the camera referring to the guidance information to generate a smooth panoramic image.